Gloves have been used all along history to keep warm hands warm in cold weathers and to protect hands from work abrasions. When the material of the glove is thicker, the glove provides a better protection against cold and abrasions. Human hands, nevertheless, move in complicated manners and to identify and control objects, relying on the sensitive touch of our fingers and hands. Ambient evidences normally detected disappear upon using gloves. This problem increases when the glove's material is thicker.
It is obvious that the glove's material is determined upon the final use the glove will undergo. Leather gloves are widely used in any kind of operation with heavy machinery.
The more use the glove undergoes, the more damage the glove shall have and hence hands become more sensitive to the atmosphere since they have more contact with such atmosphere. Gloves are manufactured from all known materials, animal skins and leathers, synthetic fabrics as well as the combination thereof, in order to provide heat to hands and protect hands against abrasions. Notwithstanding the above, no glove using known materials has been able to provide a durability level without damage, allowing the dexterity and sensitive level allowed by the glove of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,918 refers to gloves protecting hands from heat. The gloves have a plastic reinforcement member longer than the glove's fingers, said reinforcement member is attached to one of the plastic glove faces providing a security label. These security labels are sewed inside the finger tips. The glove may be turned when the internal portions are pulled towards the exterior cavity and hence the plastic glove and the reinforcement member come out. One of the disadvantages of this glove is the amount of materials the glove is manufactured from. That is, the rupture of the glove is easier when using more materials, since more friction between each of the materials shall occur. Additionally, the damage made to the glove accelerates with the rupture of the first layer of said glove.
Another patent intends solving the glove damage problem is U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,249, which discloses a heavy work glove which preferably has a palm leather and leather finger tips. The surface of this regions is covered with leather portions having certain thick, configuration and means so as not to affect the flexibility of the glove, providing a glove having a good grasp and less subject to damage. Again, the invention of this patent protects the user's hand upon using several layers and reinforcement at the user's hand face. Therefore, this invention faces the above-mentioned problem, i.e., a rapid and easy rupture after the first layer rupture.
However, there are few inventions referring to resistant gloves, e.g. the gloves disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,053 have high flexibility, and due to their structure, these gloves have the purpose of providing a glove manufactured to fit a working hand, however due to their structure, this glove tends to damage quickly.
An example of for a glove having more durability is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,061, which provides hand and finger protection against cold and abrasions. The hand portion is made from foam material having a width of between 1 mm and 5 mm. A hand cavity is disposed at the hand portion defined by the foam material. The finger portions are mounted at the hand portion periphery and extend outwards. The finger portion has a front face and a rear face and tip located at the distal portion from the hand portion. The finger portions are made from foam material and have between 1 mm and 5 mm. The cavities of the fingers are located on the portions of the fingers and defined by the foam material strip. The foam material is an elastic, non absorbing and isolating material.
However, event with the foam, said glove does not achieve good performance when used during a long time combined in hard works.
Most of the documents referring to gloves, reveal a flexibility and/or grasping improvement thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,400 discloses working gloves having better flexibility due to the restriction in the covering infiltration grade, producing a thin coating when the exterior surface of the glove is coated with chloride vinyl resin, rubber or similar, and subject to anti-microbial or deodorizing treatment, with the manufacturing technique described in the patent. Said patent, it is a good example for working gloves. However, the object of the invention is that the user obtains a good grasp in the specimen he is working with, and not glove durability.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,248, which refers to an improved design for an anti-sliding glove. The surface of such glove is adapted to provide a specially strong joint between the face and/or the fingers and the object to be grasped by the user. Once again, this patent is directed such that the user is able to have a good grasping when using the glove, not glove durability.
Hence, this invention has as an object providing a work glove with a better durability compared with prior art gloves.
Another object of the present invention is providing a work glove with better grasp than those in prior art, combined with a higher durability.
Yet another object of this invention is providing a work glove which may be used in several ways, thus versatile.
An additional object of the present invention is providing a work glove that due to its versatility, it may be used at anyone of the user's hands.
Yet, another object of this invention is providing a work glove from few parts in order to have higher durability.
Additionally another object of this invention is providing a glove protecting the user from cold, heat and abrasion without missing contact with the machinery the user is working with, i.e., a work glove lighter but more resistant.
Another object of the invention is providing a work glove which is not expensive when manufactured.
As any other marketable object, the work glove of this invention has as a purpose to offer a better comfort to the user, as well as a higher durability.
Other objects and advantages of this invention shall be obvious and apparent by the following specification.